The Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 23, 1358 (1980) discloses certain substituted quinoline-3-carboxylic acids having the structural formula ##STR1## wherein N- may be pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or morpholino. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719. The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
Similar compounds having similar activity are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 884,824 and have the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is lower alkyl; R.sub.2 is halogen; R.sub.3 is piperazinyl or N-lower alkyl piperazinyl; R.sub.4 is halogen or lower alkyl; or R.sub.1 and R.sub.4 are alkyl and together complete a hexagonal ring which may be substituted by lower alkyl.
British Patent Specification No. 2,093,018 published Aug. 25, 1982, discloses compounds as above where substituted amines include morpholine.
European patent application No. 81 10 6747, published Mar. 10, 1982, discloses certain benzoxazine derivatives having the structural formula ##STR3## wherein A is halogen and B may be a cyclic amine substituent such as pyrrolidine, or piperidine. The compounds are disclosed to have antibacterial activity.
Belgian Pat. No. 891,046 published Mar. 1, 1982, discloses compound of the formula ##STR4## as antibacterials, the cyclic amine R.sub.3 substitutent includes piperazino, morpholino, and thiomorpholino.